


The Safe Word is "Safe Word"

by siinmachine



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Did I Miss Anything?, Dom Halt, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Some Cursing, Sub Will, They use protection, blindfolding, just don't read it okay, non-abusive slapping, rewritten/edited, safe words, will probably add tags as I think of more smart ass things to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siinmachine/pseuds/siinmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Halt have been together for a year and a half, and Halt brings up something... new they can try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Word is "Safe Word"

**Author's Note:**

> my writing has gotten a little more than ok since I wrote this so here's the new edited fic. Safe Word 2.0: now with more sin. Enjoy. Tell me how it was

Will had expected the room to be considerably dark to help set the mood, but actually seeing it in person made his hands start to shake and his heart beat rapidly. Why did he ever agree to this in the first place?

Maybe because it had taken a year and a half for Halt to bring it up… That meant something, at least.

Halt, standing behind him, reached his hand over to touch Will's wrist lightly. Will's heart was pounding so loudly he almost didn't hear Halt ask, "Are you okay?" If there was ever a time for Halt to be uncharacteristically nice to him, it was now.

Will didn’t remember not saying anything; he just nodded. He was scared, but not enough to go back on what he said.

He stepped out of the doorway and took a better look around. Will had been sleeping in this room since he and Halt moved in together, but it felt completely different to him now, like he’d never seen it before. Only the lights had been dimmed and the scent of vanilla emanated from a few lit candles on the dresser. The sheets were made up all nice and neat, ironically.

Will didn’t have to turn to know Halt closed the door after he walked in. "If it gets too much," Halt said, "tell me. The safe word is ‘safe word’."

"Don't worry, I will. Just…" Will paused to gather his courage and look at Halt, who was already staring intensely at him. “Don’t hold back,” he finished.

The older man smiled. In the dark, Will couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a smile. Might have been both. Halt said nothing, and walked closer.

Will could see the huge change in Halt’s attitude just from how he walked. His steps were more calculated, and careful, not like he was stepping through a minefield but like he knew exactly what he was going to do, and every step was a different point in his master plan he had to carry out perfectly. The look he gave Will was overwhelmingly lustful… like he was fucking him with his eyes already. From the moment he stepped in the room, his attitude had changed completely.

He reached out a hand and stroked the side of Will's face, gently, just barely touching him. Will had the instinct to move into his hand, but was locked in Halt's stare and couldn't have moved even if he wanted to.

The silence between them lasted for a moment, as Halt’s eyes didn't move. He was studying him. Analyzing him. Reading his mind.

Then he asked, quietly, "Are you sure?" and he was normal again.

Will nodded. He didn't want to show any signs of hesitation, or Halt think he was second guessing himself. Then Halt would second guess himself. He knew too well how Halt’s mind worked.

Well, not all of it.

"I'm sure," Will answered, out loud.

Halt nodded, satisfied now that he had two clear ‘yes’s from him. This was a careful business. Halt had had two different subs before, but only for a night or two, and he never had a romantic relationship with either of them. Even better, they were already involved in the community. They knew the ropes; the roleplay; the rules… Halt didn’t have to worry so much.

He wanted to keep Will out of that part of his life for at least a while because he knew Will was more innocent than that. More innocent than him at least.

Then the day before, a very awkwardly brought up conversation led to the discovery that Halt was interested in, to put it plainly, bdsm. Bondage, dominance/submission, sadism, and masochism.

Will said couldn't believe he didn't know Halt was into this stuff for the past year and a half they'd been together. Halt told him he had always been too embarrassed to bring it up, to which, Will assured him it was perfectly fine. So in the end Will agreed to try it, partly out of courtesy to his boyfriend for being so good to him, and then out of his own curiosity. He couldn’t say for sure he didn’t like it until he’d tried it.

Halt made his first move. He pressed his hand to Will's chest like he was pushing him back, but instead grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled Will into him. Their bodies crashed together as did their lips, in an already fierce passion. Halt kept kissing him, slipping his tongue in Will's mouth and licking at his lips. Halt never let it get messy, and he never let Will come out on top. He guided the younger man over to the bed on their left side.

Will could hardly feel it when Halt moved him. It was like something from a dream, something he could feel happening in the back of his mind but was impossible to focus on when there was something else more important: Halt’s tongue in his mouth. Then Halt pushed him away, and they were suddenly in a different spot than where they started in.

Will landed sitting down on the bed. He could guess what to do next without hearing it: he swung his legs over the edge so that he was laying on his back, and he prepared himself mentally for whatever was next. Although he knew they were going to do something with bdsm, Will wasn't sure on the exact details.

The safe word is "safe word", he reminded himself.

His eyes were used to the dark, now, and Will could clearly see when Halt moved onto the bed and straddled his hips. Again, Halt leaned down and pushed their lips together. One hand he placed on Will's neck, stroking his jaw up and down with his thumb. This time the kiss was rougher, as rough as Halt’s beard felt scraping the sides of Will’s face as their kissing got deeper and deeper.

Halt began grinding their throbbing erections together. Will felt a groan erupt from down, deep in his throat. He moved to touch him, but Halt caught his hand before he could get closer. Instead he guided it over Will's head and slowly caressed his soft skin up to his wrist. The shirt went with him. Will lifted his other arm over his head to make it easier, all the time arching his hips up to rub hard against Halt's.

Will was so distracted by the contrast between that tender way Halt caressed him and the harsh way he was kissing him that he couldn't think, or notice when Halt changed pace. Halt let go of his arm suddenly and grabbed something on the nightstand. Before Will could react, that wrist was handcuffed to the bedpost. He stifled a gasp.

Halt did the same thing to his other hand, and then stood up from the bed.

A pang of disappointment hit Will when all contact between them ceased. There was nothing to cover the erection trying to fight its way out of Will’s pants. It hurt. He needed to touch it. To touch Halt.

"Wait here a moment," Halt said, his voice a dark, thoughtful whisper. "You can do that, can't you?"

Will didn't know what else to do but gulp and nod.

"Good." Halt had one more surprise for him. There was something else on the nightstand that Will hadn't seen, it being much smaller. He only realized what it was once Halt had lifted Will’s head up, and tied the cloth over his eyes. 

Shit, he thought. Halt really hadn't been kidding about the b part of bdsm, had he? But it was fine. It was scary at first, but then Will heard sounds of clothes coming off across the room and realized he wasn't so much scared anymore as he was… excited.

Excited? Was he into this as much as Halt was? Maybe. The aching coming from his erection was much worse than before. He moved his hips a little, trying to catch some sort of friction. There was none. The fabric of the blindfold, while soft, like silk, was thick and didn’t let him see much more than a shadow. He was left with just the sound of his loud, beating heart in his ears, the quiet sound of stripping across the room, and the once tiny pit of arousal in his stomach that now tormented his entire body.

It took just a minute for Halt to strip down naked, but he dragged it out even more because he loved seeing Will as impatient as he was.

After what felt like a year of torture, Halt finished and came over to the side of the bed. He had such a presence that night that Will didn’t have to see Halt walking over to know he was close.

Halt didn’t dare say a thing in case Will didn't know he was there. He could just admire. Will looked so erotic, lying supine, anxious for more… His cheeks flushed red, and his mouth quivered as he took turns between holding his breath and working to breath evenly.

Halt couldn't help but smile. Will was his to do with what he pleased, and he couldn't wait to make him scream.

He stroked the side of Will's face with two fingers. Will flinched in surprise, but he was being held in one place and couldn't look to the side or do anything to stop him. The dom's fingers trailed down, down, down Will's muscular stomach and to the top of his jeans in careful, ghost-like movements on his skin. Halt began working on unbuttoning Will’s pants, and then sliding them down until he was completely naked, save his underwear.

"H-Halt…" Will stuttered.

"Yes?"

There was a small pause. Will whispered, "G-Get started already."

"Just you saying that makes me want to tease you more," Halt said. He sounded very unamused. "I decide what's happening here. Not you. So be good, or I'll have to smack you." He paused. Then in a softer voice, he added, "If that's okay."

Will was so close to laughing it was a surprise he kept his cool. "Oh no," he replied, sarcastically. "Wouldn't want that to happen…" Halt heard the clear sarcasm in his voice, and part of him was relieved. The other part wanted to smack him for using that kind of tone with him, but it was still too early for that.

“Don't get sarcastic with me,” he warned. Will pushed down a smile and nodded obediently.

Halt moved his hands up from Will's lower body to his chest. He pinched his right nipple and squeezed. Will bite his lip and had to try not to moan. He was hyper-sensitive there, and Halt knew it.

"I didn't gag you because I want to hear every sound you make," Halt growled. "So stop doing that."

He took his hand back down to Will's underwear, and grabbed his throbbing erection without any warning. Will moaned, suddenly unable to hold it in. His hips bucked up involuntarily into Halt's hand. “F-Fuck,” he gasped.

Halt sat across Will's body again, lower on his hips this time. His lips started an inch away from Will's, nearly on his mouth but not quite. He kissed lower and lower until he reached his neck, then took his time. He caught a piece of skin in between his teeth and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. A groan escaped Will’s clenched teeth. He was in love with the feeling of Halt's beard scratching his skin as he worked his way down his body, kissing, biting, and trailing the tip of his tongue down every inch of him. 

Halt could see Will's hands in fists, tense, trying to break free of the restraints, but he wasn't about to let him go. “Soon you won't be fighting against those handcuffs,” Halt whispered into his stomach. “Soon you’ll be so horny you'll beg me to touch you, to take you. To fuck you.”

Will’s entire body was engulfed in flames. He was already closer to that point than Halt thought.

“H-Halt… please…” Will breathed, and in response, Halt finally put one hand down Will’s underwear. Will cried out, and his hips arched up involuntarily. Halt started slowly, first just light touches with his fingertips, running up and down the sides of his length and then more and more until precum was leaking out of the tip.

At some point after that Halt stopped kissing him, but Will didn't notice. He couldn't think about anything but the pleasure he was receiving from Halt's hand rubbing up and down his cock.

"G-God, yes," he moaned.

Halt flicked the head with his thumb, and Will let out a higher pitched, breathless gasp. He could've easily made Will cum like that, and Halt was aching to see the look on his face when he did… but they still had so much to do. He removed his hand from Will's cock and watched the wave of disappointment wash over the submissive's face.

"It's no fair that you get all the treatment," Halt muttered. He crawled up closer to Will's head, and lifted his own cock all the way out of his underwear.

And Will knew what was going to happen. He was excited, damn him. Fuck, Halt wanted to take him so badly.

Halt didn't delay any longer. He slid the head of his cock along Will's bottom lip, letting him get a taste before he went in. That, or he may have been waiting for Will to open his mouth for better access. Will did just that.

The first thing he felt was the restrained sub's tongue, warm and wet with saliva enclosing around the head of his cock. Halt stiffened a gasp.

Will dipped his tongue into the slit and Halt pushed himself in farther. Will had given Halt blowjobs before, of course, but never from this angle or in this situation. It felt like something brand new.

But, thanks to his experience, Will knew exactly what Halt liked; he knew just what to do to make Halt shudder and sigh. As Halt moved further in, more than halfway, Will's tongue swirled around the edges and flicked off the top when he could.

"F-Fuck, oh," Halt moaned, and slid his cock in and out of Will's mouth. He was down to the base now, desperately thrusting in and out of Will, fucking his mouth, wanting- needing more.

He ran his hands through Will's hair and tugged him forward, farther onto his cock until he hit the base and the head touched the back of his throat. Will moaned around him.

Halt felt himself dangerously close to orgasm, so while he could still stop, he ordered his hips to slow and tried to settle his body down.

Halt pulled out and crawled back farther from Will's face. The blindfold on Will's eyes was slipping, so Halt adjusted it further up again and made sure the knot was tight.

Will was starting to smile. He was secretly, or not so secretly proud of the fact that he could bring Halt to orgasm any day. He didn't mention it, but he could also hear Halt panting quietly from a few feet away. "Did that feel good?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Don't taunt me," Halt hissed. High off lust, he took a risk and slapped Will across his right cheek.

Will's heart skipped a beat. He was surprised that it didn’t take him out of the mood, but rather pulled him farther in. Had he not been so caught up in all the pleasure, he might've scolded himself for it. He probably would later, but right now, all he wanted was that, again, but harder.

Will felt the handcuffs coming off. His mouth opened to ask a question, but then he remembered not to talk and shut it. Halt definitely had a plan.

Both Will's arms were free now, but he didn't move. Halt ordered him, "Turn around." Will understood, now, and flipped over on his knees. His back was facing Halt, now, and he couldn't have looked if he had wanted to.

"Chest up against the headboard." Will moved forward, but he was too slow. Halt put his hands on either side of Will's stomach and pushed him into it. Then he proceeded to handcuff one of Will’s hands to the bedpost, leaving the other one free to either keep his balance by holding onto the headboard or hold him up from the bed.

Halt backed away to a position where he could observe without touching him. He didn’t make a sound. Will was the only one breathing, it sounded like.

Two fingers stroked down Will's spine, starting from his shoulder bones down to where his underwear began. Halt pinched the waist line and finally slid it off Will. Underneath, he was just as or harder than he’d been before.

Halt lightly touched the side of Will's cock, making him shift uncomfortably on his knees. Every second he spent waiting irritated him. Arousal tingled over his body like goosebumps covering him everywhere, inside and outside. He thought if it built up any more he might explode. He just wanted Halt’s thick cock inside him.

"Fuck," Will muttered, "Halt, please-"

"Hm?"

Halt traced his finger in a circle around Will’s entrance, and Will didn’t have time to stifle his groan this time. His hands shook against the handcuffs. God, he was torturing him. His back had been flat, before, but because of the angle his lower body was sticking out, giving Halt easier access. 

"Did that get you really hot, just now?" Halt asked. "When you took all of me in your mouth?"

Will's face was a deep red. "I…"

Halt wasn't going to wait for an answer. He slipped his index finger into him, and watched as Will’s breath quickened for half a second. One was hardly anything to Will when they were so used to this, so Halt added another. It wasn't long after that that Halt found his prostate, and he rubbed against it mercilessly. Will’s voice was higher when he cried out that time.

Every limb on Will's body was trembling. No longer was he trying to hold anything in- he moaned constantly, calling out Halt's name and cursing and swinging his hips back for more. Halt ordered him to keep still, and after he did, he added another finger.

"H-Halt," Will said, "p-please…"

"Hm?" Halt asked. Will felt the pressure of the bed release, then drop again as Halt positioned himself right behind Will. He began nipping at the lower half of Will's back, still thrusting his fingers slowly into him. He wasn’t just poking his prostate, he was massaging it, rubbing against it. “Tell me."

"H-Ha…" he whimpered.

"Beg me." Halt curled his fingers inside, and every muscle in Will's body quivered. The handcuff clanked loudly against the bedpost.

"F-Fuck me, please," Will gasped. The words spilled out of him messily. He couldn't take it any longer. "God, I need you, please- fuck me, Halt. I'm all yours… Take me."

Halt smiled at the corners of his lips.

He found a condom in the nightstand nearest to him, and ripped the top off with his teeth. It always turned Will on when he did that, and now he couldn’t get out of the habit.

Halt had to focus for a short time on putting on the condom and lubing himself up, so he pulled out of Will and figured that if he had waited for that long, he could stand it a little more. It was torture. In that time, Will adjusted his position a little more so that he was comfortable and ready when Halt was.

Halt squeezed Will's thighs and started raking his fingernails over him, digging into his soft, sweaty skin. Will let out a long sigh of satisfaction. He remembered how Halt had slapped him before and how good that felt- this was sort of the same thing, just a different form of pain. There was the s and m half of bdsm. The dominance was Halt.

Halt gave him the quick warning of touching the head of his cock against Will's wet entrance. Then he pushed into him.

It always stung a little at first, but Will was so used to Halt's cock by now that he fit around it perfectly. He let out what sounded like half a grunt, half a sigh, and Halt picked up the speed. It was clear when he hit his prostate, because Will immediately cried out and bucked his hips helplessly further into it. "Fuck! Halt!" he gasped. "There. There."

"Shut the fuck up." Halt lifted his hand and slapped Will across the face again. Even with the awkward angle they were in this slap felt harder than the last, just hard enough for Will.

After a few thrusts Halt started to pick up pace. He slammed inside of him over and over again, harder and harder, cursing uncontrollably at the pleasure.

Halt’s hands were grabbing Will on either side, roughly pulling him down and grabbing the bones in his hips. Raking across his skin. He grabbed anywhere he could find- his skin, his hair… The headboard slamming violently against the wall made loud enough noise that Will had to increase his volume for Halt to hear him.

"O-Oh, fuck!" Will begged. "Halt, more!" He wanted to feel this for days.

Halt was panting, too. Every inch of him was buried deep inside Will now. “God, Will…” he gasped, and tangled his hands deeper into Will’s sweaty, brown hair.

Will tightened up at unexpected times, squeezing around Halt's cock, and it drove him secretly insane. With his angle, he could look over and watch Will's face as he fucked him senseless.

Will's expression as he neared orgasm was the most erotic thing Halt had ever seen. His cheeks were bright pink; a few beads of sweat were dripping down his face; drool ran down his chin from no time to catch his breath.

Will's wrist constantly pulled against the restraint holding him firmly in place, although he didn't want to go anywhere. He looked, sounded and felt like a complete mess, but God, it felt so fucking good and he didn't care.

Through his constant, unstoppable moans and cries, the desperate submissive managed to stutter out the words, "H-Halt, fuck, I'm close…!”

Halt was close, too, and he nodded breathlessly. His last few thrusts were the hardest yet. He kept hitting Will's sweet spot over and over again, until Will finally cried out and came hard onto Halt's hand and the pillows beneath his legs.

Seconds after, Halt thrusted into Will one last time and came himself. He pulled out a half second before, moaning Will's name and cursing in a jumbled mess of words.

Will's limbs were shaking and trembling from the most earth-shattering orgasm he'd reached. His knees finally gave out and he sat down, more like fell down. It felt like his body was the only thing keeping Halt upright, too, and they both panted wordlessly, trying to catch their breaths.

The scent of vanilla in the room was replaced with the heavy, intoxicating scent of sex, so thick they knew that this wasn't the last time they were going to do this.


End file.
